1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of air pumps, and more specifically to an electronic air pump that operates in multiple modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports balls (such as basketballs, soccer ball, footballs, and the like) are the focal element in their sporting environment. Improperly inflated sports balls diminish the quality of a sports game leading to an unsatisfactory player experience, ball damage, or injury. Hand held air pumps pressurize slowly and if no pressure gauge is incorporated, it is difficult to determine if a sports ball is inflated to the correct pressure. Additionally, hand held pumps have a tendency to introduce torsion while pressurizing causing inflation needles to bend and/or snap off.